Family Secrets
by cynful.musings
Summary: Ron finds out some secrets that his brothers have been hiding from him.


Title: Family Secrets  
Author: **cynful**  
Pairing: (if any) I plead the 5th and it isn't who you think it is  
Pic Source: Challenge #2  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Ron gets a distressing letter, only to find out worse news from talking to Harry and Hermione.  
Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, I wish they were. We would have so much fun together...  
Warnings (if any): Slash, BUT it is totally PG and no sex! Yes, can you believe it, no sex! I'm totally impressed with myself. This could probally even have a G rating, but I decided to be safe with it.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Hermione questioned.

Ron just sat there looking glumly. He still didn't know how to answer it. He learned the awful secret just before class began, when he received a letter from the twins.

"I don't know, Hermione. I don't know if I can say it. It is just too shocking." Ron almost whispered.

Harry looked at Ron. He could see the strain of this secret was bringing his best friend down. "Come on, Ron. It can't be that bad. You can tell us anything," Harry encouraged.

Ron laid his head down on the table and started softly, almost too softly to hear. "The twins sent me a letter today. It seems they had some distressing news from home."

"Go on, Ron," Hermione encouraged.

"Well, Harry, you are the topic of this letter," Ron gulped.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah, it appears that my brother Percy has come back home again."

"That's good news, Ron, but what does that have to do with Harry?"

"Thing is," Ron continued slowly, each word almost more painful than the last. "The thing is that he has finally admitted that he is gay. Something we all knew, and, well…Now that he is back in with the family, Harry, he has decided he has a crush on you." Ron banged his head on the table a few times while Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

"I guess it's time to tell him, Harry."

"Tell me what?" Ron said, without looking up.

"Tell you that I'm gay as well," Harry said. "There's only one problem with Percy, Ron."

Ron had looked up at Harry when he said those words, "You're gay too!" He looked as if his world were about to end. Ron began hitting his head on the table again muttering, "Make it all go away, make it all go away."

"Well, Ron, there's a bit more to it than that," Harry started. "You see, since last term, I have been sleeping with your brother Charlie."

Ron's head shot up and looked at Harry. He could not believe what he had just heard. The blood rushed to his face, but he was maintaining his temper. Suddenly, Ron calmed down and started laughing.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm bloody well not okay. I just found out that not only is my best friend gay, but also two of my brothers. How else am I supposed to react? Harry, are you going to keep it in the family? Invite Percy to join in with you and Charlie?" Ron said on the verge of a breakdown.

Harry smirked, "Nah, Ron, I don't think Fred and George would like it too much if another brother were to join us."

Ron's eyes got bigger. "I did not just hear that, I did not just hear that, I did not just hear that," he said, over and over again.

Hermione put a comforting arm around Ron and tried to console him. At that moment, Ginny walked up. "Ginny, did you know that Percy was gay?"

"Of course I did, Ron. What kind of idiot do you think I am? Oh by the way Harry, Percy sent me a letter to give to you. I don't think you want to tell Charlie or the twins about it. There might be an all out war in the household now that Percy is back." Ginny said and then walked away.

"My baby sister knew all of that? What is this world coming to?" Ron looked over at Harry, "Well, mate, I guess if you can't be with my sister, I can handle you with one of my brothers. PLEASE don't let it be Percy though. I beg of you. We would never hear the end of it."

Harry laughed. "I'm so glad you are taking this well, Ron. I told the twins that you could handle it." Harry grinned, "besides, first year, Percy already tried to be with me. He is a lousy kisser and I told him so. Guess he seems to have forgotten that." With that said, Harry got up and walked out of the room.

Ron just sat there and stared into space. "Hermione, can this get any worse? Please tell me that you aren't sleeping with one of my brothers?"

"Of course not, Ron, I wouldn't sleep with any of them. Now, Ginny on the other hand. She is quite sexy. Ever thought of a threesome with her?" Hermione questioned.

Ron looked at his girlfriend to see if she were serious and then hit his head on the table again.


End file.
